Cute Guys
by Paula de Roma
Summary: Cat wants to interview another cute guy for The Slap. But what does Jade think about it?


**Disclaimer: I don´t own Victorious...if I did I wouldn´t need to write fanfictions...**

**N/A: First I want to say that this story wasn´t beta-checked, and English isn´t my first language (I´m from Brazil), so I´m sorry for the mistakes. And half of this story was written after being almost 60 hours waked and spending a whole night watching the Carnaval Parade.**

**Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

It was only possible to see black. A big black mass, but you could hear some sounds, like a squeal, followed by soft giggling, then as if someone had knocked on something really hard, and finally a loud "OW!". Suddenly everything became too bright, first a little blurred, but in a few seconds the imagine started to focus and you could see a small red-head girl sitting on her pink bed, surrounded by too many teddy bears. She had one leg up the bed, bended on the knee and she was looking at it, a big pout on her cute face. Then, as if she remembered something important, she lifted her head and gave a big smile.

"Heeeeeeellllllloooooo!" the girl sang, reaching a very high note "It´s me! Cat! Of course it´s Cat, it´s my Slap page….. who else would it be? The Dog?" the redhead put both hands over her mouth and giggled, like what she said was the funniest thing in the world "Did you get it? Cat… Dog….so funny….." her soft voice trailed off "So, you´re asking 'What is Cat going to show today?'. Well, well, well, I´m going to continue the…. Tadatadata! Suspense uhhhhh… the Cuuuuuttttteeeee Guyssss innnnnterviewwwwww" Cat sang again.

"And who am I going to interview? Well, it´s a surprise…..it´s someone really special! As you can see, I have everything prepared, music, candles around the room…..I like candles, specially the scented ones…. Once my brother thought it was a candy and ate it….we had to take him to the hospital, but then my father didn´t let me get in… saying I was too loud to stay there…" Cat made a sad face and got a far way look at her eyes, like she was remembering that day. But then like she had said nothing, the little red headed smiled "I just need to send them a text…" Cat took her pearphone and quickly typed a message, all the while giggling like what she was writing was really funny "Now, I just need to dress up! Be right back!" Cat blew a kiss to the camera and ran to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Cat was again in front of the camera, now wearing a beautiful strapless lavender dress. She had just the right amount of eye makeup, some gloss on her lips and she was wearing small silver earrings. To finish, her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"So… what do you think guys?" the girl twirled around, but suddenly she heard her front door being opened with a loud noise, like it was forced opened. With an excited squeal, Cat ran to sit cutely on her bed while she listened to the hurried footsteps going upstairs and straight to her room.

"GET OFF HER!" none other than Jade West barged into the floral room, a metal baseball bat on her hands, ready to hit whoever appeared in front of her. Breathing frantic and fast, the brunette looked around the room, her sharp eyes focused on any suspicious movement. Finally the icy blue eyes stopped at an amused short redhead, who smiled at the older girl.

"JADE!" Cat said her name aloud, and fast enough she was by her side, looking completely out of danger.

"Cat?" Jade started to lower the bat, her eyes glaring at her friend "Is everything alright?" she asked, with a feeling that she just had been tricked by the smaller girl.

"Yay!" Cat put her hand near her cheek and giggled soft.

"CAT! You can´t just send a person a message saying somebody had broken into your house and was in your room!" the tall girl snapped, her voice raising at each word she said "I just came running from my house to here, thinking they were hurting you! You nearly gave me a heart attack! You are really stupid!" Jade finished shouting at Cat´s face.

The red headed girl just looked at her floor, twirling a red strand from her ponytail. She said nothing, she just continued looking down, and scratching her right foot on the floor. Jade knew that if she lifted Cat´s face, she would see unshed tears on her big chocolate eyes. Still feeling angry with the situation, Jade pinched the top of her nose, between her eyes, and sighed. She decided to leave, still feeling too angry to actually feel guilty with her outburst.

"I´m out of here! Beck is waiting for me at his house" just as she was stepping out of the door, she felt a soft and smaller hand touch hers softly.

"I…. I just thought it would make you come faster… or simple come…." Cat said in a whisper.

And then guilty ran through all Jade´s body. From all of people, Jade always avoided being mean to Cat, even Tori was meaner to the small girl than Jade. Both girls had been best friend since freshman year and Jade knew that Cat reacted different to her snaps than she did with any other person´s. Usually Cat would ignore whatever Jade said, like if she knew the brunette didn't really mean it, but whenever Jade said something really cruel to Cat, the latter wouldn´t say her typical outburst of 'What´s that supposed to mean?'. No, she would become unusual quiet, her head down, and her eyes would water immediately. And Jade felt really bad whenever this happened, and it hurt her too. She would never admit it, but she liked bubbly and energetic Cat.

"Ok, ok… I´ll stay…" the brooding girl said annoyed "Why do you want me here anyway?"

"YAY!" Cat squealed while jumping up and down "First sit here…" the redhead leaded the other girl to a small table, then repositioned the camera so it was in front of the table. After that, Cat took a seat right next to Jade, sitting really close to the girl. So close that their arms would brush against each other every time they moved. Cat just kept looking at Jade, giggling. When the dark haired girl realized that Cat wouldn't speak, she flicked a finger softly on the redhead´s forehead.

"Ow, Jade!" Cat brought her hands over her forehead and then pouted.

"Ah, come on, you big baby! It wasn't that hard, let me see" the blue-eyed girl took the small girl´s hands from her head and examined the skin "It´s not even red…" Jade rubbed softly Cat´s forehead, and then took a deep breath, before asking "Cat, why the bloody hell am I here?"

"Ohhhh, don´t say dirty words here, missy!" the redhead said with her most serious face, pointing a finger to Jade´s nose.

"Catarina Valentine, if you don´t tell me right now why you sent me that text to come here, I will leave and not even care if you start crying!"

"Oh, yeah! You see… I want you to….. Hey! You just said my full name! I liked it… I like the way you say my name! And not everybody calls me Catarina… just my grandma. Do you know my grandma?"

"Cat!" Jade warned the small girl.

"Oh, yes… why you are here…. I wanted you to help me with a video for The Slap!" Cat looked hopefully at the other girl.

"Okay… but shouldn´t I be behind the camera, recording you?" the tall girl asked a little confused.

"No. I want you to help me with my interview series…. I want to interview you" the younger girl giggled.

"Interview series?" Jade looked more confused "What interview….." then she trailed off and her eyes got really big. She looked around the room, noticing for the first time the decoration. The lights had been turned down a little, and there were a few aromatic candles spread around the room, giving an intimate environment to it. On the table she was sitting next to, a vase with some white roses. Then Jade took a good look at Cat, her eyes getting bigger at what the redhead was wearing.

"OMG! Cat! You´re doing one of your cute guys interviews!"

"YEAH! You get to be interviewed today!" Cat said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I´m not a guy Cat!" Jade said angrily

"But you are so cute!" Cat smiled and then pinched both Jade´s cheek.

"That´s it! I´m out of here!" Jade got up, but then she made the mistake to look at Cat, who was doing her famous puppy dog eyes "Oh, no! Don´t look at me like that! It´s not gonna work. Not even Beck can get me with it"

"But Jade….." Cat didn´t give up, she pouted more, her brown eyes getting bigger. The redhead looked and sounded so pathetical cute, that Jade just couldn´t find in her to really leave.

"Arrrgh! Ok, ok, I´ll let you interview me!"

"YAY!" then Cat turned to the camera while Jade dropped on the chair, her arms crossed and huffed "So guys, this is Jade, she´s really not a guy, but she´s so cute!" the redhead not even minding the glare she was receiving, scooted her seat closer to Jade´s and took her right hand, playing with the fingers "So, Jade… I heard you have a new tattoo….. why don´t you show where it is?"

"You´ve already seen it…" the brunette said deadpanned.

"Oh… but I forgot….. come on come on come on…." Cat said while playfully poking her friend on the stomach, like she did when she was flirting with a guy.

"Urgghhh!" the dark-haired girl rolled her eyes and got up, already lifting her black tank top, so her stomach was showing, and pushing her jeans a little down. On her right hip there was a beautiful black and white tattoo. It was the two famous masks representing the theater.

"Ohhhh, isn´t it beautiful?" Cat closed the space between her and Jade´s hip, her index finger stroking the tattoo, while she admired it with a big smile.

"Happy now?" Jade asked annoyed while she was looking at her best friend poking her.

Cat just nodded and hugged Jade's waist, rubbing her cheek against her friend´s stomach, just like a real cat would.

"If you start purring, I´ll flick you again" immediately the younger girl let the other go, and put both hands over her forehead.

"Mean!" Cat showed her tongue while Jade smirked a little, finding hard not to smile at the redhead´s cuteness.

"Can I go now?" Jade asked, while fixing her clothes.

"No!" the redhead turned a little and she grabbed something "Wow! Look what I have here!" Cat faking surprise, took a plate with a big slice of dark chocolate cake filled with cherry "Dark chocolate and cherry. It just looks like our hair together" the petite girl said, while putting her hair next to Jade´s, blending black with deep red "But I don´t think our hair taste like cake…. Once I put my hair in my mouth…. But it tasted just like hair…." Cat frowned disappointed, but smiled again as she looked at the cake "I made it! Taste it!" the redhead said really proud of herself.

And without waiting, Cat took one small fork and grabbed some cake on it. Slowly she brought it till Jade´s mouth, who opened her mouth, feeling a little uncomfortable with the situation. Not even Beck fed her like that.

"Ohhh. This cake looks so delicious… " then looked at Jade, fluttering her eyes to the older girl.

"So eat it…"

"But my hands are soooo tired…. I can´t even raise them….but if there was someone really strong to help me….." Cat then made some dramatic movements with her hands, showing that it was impossible to lift them, while she looked expectantly at Jade.

"Here…" Jade just sighed and took the fork from the smaller girl hands, and grabbed a small portion of the cake, then brought it to Cat´s mouth, who ate the cake, her eyes staring directly into the other girl´s, then she again took a big portion for herself…. What she could say, it really was an awesome cake.

Cat ate her cake happily, being feed by a brooding Jade. The redhead then licked her lips, and frowned, realizing her gloss was gone from her mouth. She hurried to grab it on her bed and returned to a confused Jade.

"What now?"

"My gloss…" Cat showed it to Jade and giggled while putting it on her "It tastes like mangoes… you like mangoes! Do you want to try it?" Cat asked excited.

"Yeah, whatever…" Jade said, knowing that Cat wouldn´t take no for answer and that in the end she would give in anyway. "Give me" the brunette extend her hand, but Cat refused to let it.

"No… let me put it on you, pretty please Jaaaaddeeeee…"

"Ok…." once more agreeing with her crazy best friend.

"Lean…. More… come on, Jade…. Come a little closer, come little closer…." The brown-eyed girl sang, and giggled when she saw that Jade had a small smile on her face.

Jade leaned closer to Cat, and when she thought the redhead was going to put the gloss on her lips, something that she wasn´t prepared happened. Cat put her hands on Jade´s neck, softly cupping it and kissed her… ON THE LIPS. The brunette surprised, kept paralyzed, her eyes widen. After some seconds, Cat pulled back, giggling.

"So, did you like the gloss?" she asked innocently, like she hasn´t just kissed her friend. Jade still in shock, licked her lips and hesitantly nodded her head.

Cat squealed happily, her eyes shining and then she jumped from her chair into Jade´s lap, kissing the other girl again. Cat crashed her body into Jade´s with such a force, that both girls fell on the floor, chairs and table flying everywhere, knocking the camera down.

Trough the camera it was only possible to see their legs intertwined**, **Cat obviously on top of Jade, and hear the sounds of giggles, kisses, and Jade´s desperate cries.

"What the hell! Cat! Cat! No.. no…."

More giggles.

"No… Cat! I´m warning you….."

Kisses, more giggles.

"What….. Cat! What are you…. Oh, NO! Don´t you dare put your hands there!"

Giggles, purring and kisses.

"CAT!"

Then everything went black.


End file.
